themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
The League of Legends
The League of Legends is an Republican organization who was leading agency to keep the Kaijudo Land safe from crimes that was being accured, even so the Councils did put the villains by their jail cell but instead of Prison House like Manny always do in the past after the Attribute War was over and even as being said for regardless after the four of the Kaijudo Dragons Members has died, Light Element Council believed in Manny and his Friends to stop Malefor from destorying Kaijudo City for good by more information on this for so the League Councils once they knew what going on with the follow citizens of Fiore something what can be done by justice and but it was founded by Nexusa Founder Nexusa Teacher Miss Leaguea Legalstory City States Demacia Bilgewater Noxus Plitover Ionia Shurima Targon Bandle City Shadow Isles Freljord Zaun Atlantis The Void Griffonstone ( Now Open ) Equestria ( Now Open ) Asgard ( Now Open ) Summoners Spike - Rookie Ember - Rookie Khan - Rookie ??? - Rookie Upcoming Champions Shawn, the Dragon Warrior Retired Champions Upcoming Season 17 Champions AliceSquare2017.png NoelSquare.png Bubbles.jpg DeronSquare.png NakrothSquare.jpg FennikSquare.jpg RazSquare.jpg PolarisSquare.jpg CarinSquare2017.jpg Champions A-Z A AndySquare.png AsheSquare.png AuroraSquare.png AuriusSquare.png AlucardSquare.png AzirSquare.png AliceSquare.png AhriSquare old.png AkaliSquare.png AnnieSquare.png Aurelion SolSquare.png AllenSquare.png AnnaSquare.PNG ArthurSquare.PNG ArthurSquare.jpg AliceSquare2017.png B BlaineSquare.png BardSquare.png BaneSquare.png BlackbeardSquare.PNG BramamirSquare.PNG BraumSquare.png Bubbles.jpg C CamilleSquare.png CaitlynSquare.png ClintSquare.png CreshtSquare.jpg CarineSquare.PNG CarinSquare.PNG ClydeSquare.png CyclopsSquare.png CathySquare.png CarinSquare2017.jpg D DiggieSquare.png DianaSquare.png DariusSquare.png DravenSquare.png E EkkoSquare.png EzrealSquare.png EdwinSquare.PNG EudoraSquare.png F FyrnirSquare.png FuLongSquare.png FiliaSquare.png FrancoSquare.png FannySquare.png FioraSquare2.png FizzSquare.png FennikSquare.jpg G GlennerSquare.PNG GarenSquare.png GravesSquare2.png GragasSquare old.png GangplankSquare.png GrockSquare.png GalioSquare.png GladeSquare.PNG GatotkacaSquare.png GnarSquare.png GaranSquare.png GizmoSquare.png H HeimerdingerSquare.png HarleySquare.png HecarimSquare.png HrimnirSquare.png HayabusaSquare.png HeiressSquare.jpg HansonSquare.jpg HylosSquare.png HelcurtSquare.png I J JacobSquare.png JaxSquare2017.png JaxSquare.png JarvanIVSquare2.png JhinSquare.png JannaSquare.png JohnsonSquare2017.png JohnsonSquare.PNG JayceSquare.png K KhaZixSquare.png KoraSquare.png KogMawSquare old.png KassadinSquare.png KindredSquare.PNG KennenSquare.png KaynSquare.png KalistaSquare.png KarthusSquare.png KledSquare.png L LeeSquare.png LoryaSquare.png LeonaSquare.png LuxSquare.png LissandraSquare.png LucianSquare.png LuluSquare.png LancelotSquare.png LeBlancSquare.png LeiranSquare.PNG LatinSquare.png M MongSquare.png MissFortuneSquare.png MallascariaSquare.PNG MalzaharSquare.png MordekaiserSquare.png MalaSquare.PNG MaxSquare.jpg MangleshellSquare.PNG MeraSquare.PNG MaximSquare.png N NataliaSquare.png NasusSquare.png NidaleeSquare.png NocturneSquare old2.png Juggernaut.png NautilusSquare.png NakrothSquare.jpg NoelSquare.png O Oogie.jpg OlafSquare.png OdetteSquare.png OrnnSquare.png OriannaSquare.png OmegaSquare.jpg P PeterSquare.png PainwheelSquare.png ParasoulSquare.png PeacockSquare.png PantheonSquare.png ParkerSquare.PNG PulanSquare.PNG PolarisSquare.jpg Q QuinnSquare.png|Quinn - Demacia - Republican R RammusSquare.png|Rammus - ??? - Republican RakanSquare.png|Rakan - Ionia - Republican Rek'SaiSquare.png 20130625174059!RivenSquare.png RogerSquare.png RubySquare2017.png RubySquare.png RexusSquare.PNG RexxarSquare3.PNG RazSquare.jpg S SmokeSquare.png SivirSquare.png SyndraSquare.png SejuaniSquare.png ShenSquare old.png SunSquare.png SaberSquare.png SonaSquare.png SingedSquare old.png SlimzSquare.jpg SwainSquare.png SkudSquare.jpg SorakaSquare.png T TeemoSquare.png 20141013222408!TalonSquare.png ThreshSquare.png TortunSquare.PNG TwitchSquare.png TaliyahSquare.png TalikSquare.PNG U V VarusSquare.png VayneSquare.png VanheinSquare.png VolibearSquare.png VeigarSquare.png ViktorSquare old.png W WarwickSquare.png WukongSquare.png WallSquare.png WrexialSquare.PNG X XayahSquare.png|Xayah - Ionia - Republican Y YaunSquare.png YiSunSquare.png YilithSquare.png YulvenSquare.png YugoSquare.png Z ZedSquare.png ZilongSquare.png ZilSquare.PNG ZiggsSquare.png ZacSquare.png ZhaskSquare.png Latest-20.png Prisoners Bomb Shell - #11930 Rage Mage - #39921 Cross Crow - #29302 Hood Sickle - #75833 ( captured by Pantheon ) Masker Mind - #99123 Bad Juju - #58221 Xehanort - #93812 Tae Kwon Crow - #99421 ( defeated and captured by Team Manny ) Grave Clobber - #12938 Cuckoo Clocker - #44821 Broccoli Guy - #58110 Blaster-Tron - #19920 Mab Lobs - #78443 Pain-Yatta - #59200 Chomp Chest - #95021 ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Fisticuffs - #71829 The Master - #46118 Civilization Monks - #50872 ( bailed out by Manny ) Willy Walrus - #39211 ( captured by Graves ) Summoners Gallery Mohs.JPG|Mohs - Master Bixby.JPG|Bixby - Master Koostow.JPG|Koostow - Master Npc_irene_01.png|Ellia - Prime Category:Organizations Category:Agencys